goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Ghibli Fan (Episode List)
Episode List Season 1 #Ice Age (July 16, 2018) #The Cat Returns (July 17, 2018) #Mewtwo Strikes Back (July 20, 2018) #Pokémon the Movie 2000 (July 20, 2018) #Shark Tale (July 22, 2018) #Robin Hood (1973) (July 27, 2018) #Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (July 27, 2018) #Lilo and Stitch (July 27, 2018) #The Secret World of Arrietty (July 29, 2018) #The Whisper of the Heart (July 31, 2018) #E.T. The Extra Terrestrial (August 2, 2018) #The Last Unicorn (August 4, 2018) #Van Helsing (August 6, 2018) #X-Men (August 7, 2018) #The Mask (August 7, 2018) #Princess Mononoke (August 10, 2018) #Porco Rosso (August 13, 2018) #The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (August 14, 2018) #Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (August 15, 2018) #Hotel for Dogs (August 15, 2018) #Spirited Away (August 16, 2018) #The Simpsons Movie (August 16, 2018) (Credit to: TyP el Cinema) #Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind (August 17, 2018) #The 40 Year Old Virgin (August 18, 2018) #Paul Blart: Mall Cop (August 19, 2018) #Paul Blart: Mall Cop 2 (August 20, 2018) Season 2 #Castle in the Sky (August 25, 2018) #My Neighbor Totoro (August 28, 2018) #Kiki's Delivery Service (August 31, 2018) #Howl's Moving Castle (September 7, 2018) #Goosebumps (September 14, 2018) #The Wild Thornberrys Movie (September 18, 2018) #X-Men 2: United (September 25, 2018) #An Extremely Goofy Movie (October 2, 2018) #Sing (October 6, 2018) (Credit to: TyP el Cinema) #Finding Dory (October 7, 2018) (Credit to: TyP el Cinema) #Over the Hedge (October 10, 2018) #X-Men 3: The Last Stand (October 11, 2018) #Penguins of Madagascar (October 14, 2018) #Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery (October 20, 2018) #Pretty Persuasion (October 20, 2018) #Casper the Friendly Ghost (2016) (October 20, 2018) #Son of the Mask (October 20, 2018) #The Boss (October 20, 2018) #The Hunchback of Notre Dame (October 20, 2018) (Credit to: TheBenOyler) #Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (October 20, 2018) #The 40 Year Old Virgin (October 20, 2018) #Percy Jackson: The Olympian Family (October 20, 2018) #Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me (October 27, 2018) #Austin Powers in Goldmember (October 27, 2018) #Ratatouille (October 31, 2018) #Ponyo (October 31, 2018) Season 3 #Ocean's 11 (October 31, 2018) #Ocean's 12 (October 31, 2018) #Ocean's 13 (October 31, 2018) #American Pie (November 1, 2018) #F the Prom (November 2, 2018) #Click (November 5, 2018) (Credit to: TheBenOyler) #Deception (November 6, 2018) #Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (November 7, 2018) (Credit to: TheBenOyler and Simon Brunker) #Puss in Boots (November 8, 2018) #Speed Racer (November 9, 2018) (Credit to TheBenOyler) #Cars (November 12, 2018) (Credit to TyP el Cinema) #Catch That Kid (November 13, 2018) #Despicable Me (November 14, 2018) #Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (November 15, 2018) (Credit to: TheBenOyler) #Central Intelligence (November 16, 2018) #American Pie 2 (November 19, 2018) #The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (November 20, 2018) (Credit to: TheBenOyler) #Hitch (November 21, 2018) #Cars 2 (November 22, 2018) (Credit to: TyP el Cinema) #The Santa Clause (November 23, 2018) #Elf (November 26, 2018) #The Santa Clause 2 (November 27, 2018) #Muppets from Space (November 28, 2018) #The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause (November 29, 2018) #The Terminal (November 30, 2018) #Titanic (November 30, 2018) Season 4 #Freddy Got Fingered (December 3, 2018) #Despicable Me 2 (December 4, 2018) (Credit to: TheBenOyler) #The Shape of Water (December 5, 2018) #Rise of the Guardians (December 6, 2018) #Action Point (December 7, 2018) #The Hitcher (December 10, 2018) #Up (December 11, 2018) #Happily N'Ever After (December 12, 2018) #Rise of the Guardians (December 13, 2018) #South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut (December 14, 2018) #The Road to El Dorado (December 17, 2018) (Credit to: Dante Dixon) #12 Monkeys (December 18, 2018) #Jingle All the Way (December 19, 2018) #The Pebble and the Penguin (December 20, 2018) #Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (December 21, 2018) #Hot Rod (December 24, 2018) #Barnyard: The Original Party Animals (December 24, 2018) #Wild Things (December 24, 2018) #Ride Along (2014) (December 25, 2018) #Ride Along 2 (December 25, 2018) #Antz (December 26, 2018) (Credit to: Simon Brunker & TheBenOyler) #Christmas with the Kranks (December 27, 2018) (100th Episode Celebration) #The Prince of Egypt (December 28, 2018) #Looper (December 29, 2018) #Wall-E (December 30, 2018) #The Cat in the Hat (December 30, 2018) Season 5 #Spartan (January 6, 2019) #Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (January 13, 2019) #Peter Pan (2003) (January 20, 2019) #Alvarez Kelly (January 27, 2019) #Cat on a Hot Tin Roof (February 2, 2019) #Spider-Man (2002) (February 9, 2019) #Spider-Man 2 (2004) (February 16, 2019) (Valentine's Day) #Follow That Bird (February 23, 2019) #Money Monster (March 2, 2019) #The Avengers (2012) (March 9, 2019) #Father Figures (2017) (March 16, 2019) (St. Patrick's Day) #Hop (2011) (March 23, 2019) #American Wedding (March 30, 2019) #Gerald's 5th Movie (April 6, 2019) #The Dictator (April 13, 2019) #Spider-Man 3 (2007) (April 20, 2019) #A League of Their Own (April 27, 2019) #Bingo (1991) (April 30, 2019) Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:List of Episodes on TV Shows